


The Empire's Sun, the Eternal Flame

by sssnakelady



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Asphyxiation, Digital Art, Divinity, Endearments, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Naga, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Sex Toys, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssnakelady/pseuds/sssnakelady
Summary: All of my spicy Ineffable Husbands art.





	1. Old Flavors

**Author's Note:**

> " Is there a part of me, that's part of you?  
If I shed a tear, baby do you bleed?  
Is there a part of me that goes to you?  
Is there a part of you I haven't seen?
> 
> You are my horizon  
I just wanted you " 
> 
> \- Awakening by Empire of the Sun


	2. The Art of Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Let's go driving  
I'll wait until you pass your test  
We can get a hood down  
Throw away those learner plates  
You got the hang of steering  
Now try stepping on the brakes
> 
> You've been driving way too fast  
You've been pushing way too hard
> 
> A heartfelt seduction lasts a life time "
> 
> \- The Art of Driving by Empire of the Sun


	3. Coming on Like Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " This marigold run  
So far away, I won't be coming back  
Just a little too much
> 
> This is a good time, I've heard about my life  
Deepest of dreams ahead  
Just a little too much
> 
> Alright, I'm having a good time "
> 
> \- Chrysalis by Empire of the Sun


	4. Be Too Cool To Ever Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Money talks a single side  
Paid my dues to move the tide
> 
> Trekking through an open mind  
I got a window in my spine  
Felt the miracle in my stride  
Making music in my mind
> 
> Siren speak to apple tree  
and the tiger plays a part "
> 
> \- Tiger By My Side by Empire of the Sun


	5. Surround Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Let's burn much harder than the sun  
Til our flames incendiary  
Life saving rays are speaking
> 
> Let's push through four dimensions
> 
> Let's seek and reach for greatness
> 
> Let's resonate together "
> 
> \- Surround Sound by Empire of the Sun


	6. There's Only One Way Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " We got the best years ahead  
We know we do  
We reach for love  
It meets us on the headway
> 
> Struck by the force of us
> 
> Struck by the course of love "  
\- Two Vines by Empire of the Sun


	7. Wrapped in Velvet Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Can you describe to me  
All the world you see?  
Oh, I need it so much
> 
> Freedom is within you  
Giving makes us feel good
> 
> Loving every minute cause  
you make me feel so alive "
> 
> \- Alive by Empire of the Sun


	8. I'll Keep On Watching Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Wherever you go  
Oh, whatever you do  
There's a hand and it's guiding you
> 
> I want you looking forward  
I'll taste your lips and try  
No trouble, it's a terrible one  
And we should never part  
You never leave my side "
> 
> \- Keep a Watch by Empire of the Sun


	9. I've Been Reaching All Out, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I've been reaching all out, darling  
And I can operate now
> 
> We can always be together  
We can last forever  
Just like the ice on the dune
> 
> I've been reaching all out for something  
Make a home there forever "  
\- Ice On the Dune by Empire of the Sun


End file.
